


больно

by Vonyuchyy_padyk



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dyatkhanov, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk
Summary: Они встречаются в больнице, возможно, это их последняя встреча.
Relationships: Viktor Bryukhanov/Anatoly Dyatlov
Kudos: 1





	больно

Дятлову больно. Эта боль просто невыносима. Эту еду невозможно есть, в этом месте невозможно находиться. Он ненавидит весь мир, проклинает его и себя тоже. Каждый день, каждую минуту его мысли заняты аварией, и это просто ужасно. Только одна вещь здесь ему нравится – снотворное, которое позволяет забыться и уйти в сон. Во сне можно увидеть много хорошего: зелень деревьев, синее небо, беззаботных жителей Припяти, во сне можно вновь встретиться с _ним_...

Дятлов ни с кем не разговаривает, просто не хочет. Он только слушает, как медсёстры говорят о смертях его коллег, о слезающей с живого тела коже, запачканных кровью матрасах, криках. Сначала Акимов, потом Топтунов, пожарные, операторы... _Все._ Все, кто был там, кроме самого Дятлова. Бывший зам главного инженера ждал, пока однажды заснёт, а на утро не проснётся, и эти медсёстры скажут его фамилию. Но сегодня он вновь открывает глаза, видит мрачную комнату, окна, закрытые тряпками, чтобы солнце не сожгло глаза, и хмурится. Во что превратилась его жизнь? В бесконечные трубки капельниц, неприятные процедуры и кровавые бинты? В отвратительный запах, безвкусную еду и тихие стоны умирающих людей в соседних палатах? Он часто спрашивает себя, за что ему так повезло выжить, но ответа не получает.

Сегодня он смог, наконец-то, встать, но ноги невероятно болели и тряслись. Раны на них так и не переставали кровоточить, а остановить кровь ничем не получалось. Первое, что он сделал – посмотрел в зеркало. Это вышло случайно, когда Анатолий начал падать и опёрся о раковину. От вида собственного лица его начало тошнить: незаживающие рубцы на коже, поредевшие седые волосы, потухшие серые глаза. Прошло не так много времени, а он будто на десяток лет состарился. Противно видеть такого урода и как же досадно, _что он сам этим уродом и является_.

Второе, что сделал Дятлов – покурил. Достал припрятанные в тумбочке дешёвые сигареты, сел у окна и, сняв одну тряпку, закурил. Сначала было больно, лёгкие жгло, из груди вырывался сухой, дерущий горло кашель, а потом мужчина привык и расслабился. Он смотрел в окно на зелёные листья, на живую улицу, он понял, как ему нравится всё это и каким был дураком, не ценя того, что имел. Теперь уже не выйдешь вот так беззаботно побродить по проспектам, Дятлов для всего мира – преступник, и за ним следят, его накажут. _Всё равно накажут._ Но сейчас главное – не попасться на глаза медсёстрам, а то сигареты заберут.

***

Брюханов стоит перед дверью, слегка волнуется. С великим трудом ему удалось попасть сюда, в больницу, к его коллеге, к его... Хорошему другу. Где-то неподалеку ошиваются милиционеры, КГБ, возможно, но к ним бывший директор уже привык. Как он выглядит? Плохо, однозначно плохо. Но какая разница, Дятлов видел его всяким. Наконец, решается и открывает дверь. Первое, что видит Виктор – лежащий на кровати Анатолий, похоже на то, что он спит. Но нет, от скрипа и шагов бывший заместитель поворачивается на бок, лицом к посетителю. Оно выражает удивление, совсем немного смущение. Как он здесь оказался? Как его отпустили? Как? _Как?_ Его дыхание захватывает, он вздыхает слишком громко и произносит его имя. _Витя_.

Витя пытается улыбнуться, но выходит точно так же неловко, как у него всегда выходило, ещё и кашель рвётся из горла. Анатолий хочет встать и подойти к нему, но ноги не слушаются, он почти падает. Брюханов сажает его на койку, секунду они смотрят друг на друга, а потом обнимаются. Виктор прикасается губами ко лбу, к щекам Анатолия. Как давно они этого ждали, как давно хотели.

Брюханов изменился. Тоже постарел, но ему седина идёт намного больше, эта проседь кудрей, можно сказать, она его красит. Он выглядит уставшим, очень уставшим, и больным. Видимо, радиация коснулась и Виктора тоже. Брюханов просто говорит с Дятловым обо всём, держа за руку, бывшему заму главного инженера так этого не хватало. Между ними в воздухе, освещённые тёплым лучом света, летают пылинки, за окном слышны звуки суетящейся Москвы. Покой и умиротворение. Они смотрят друг на друга, касаются друг друга и стараются не думать о том, что будет потом и на сколько они расстанутся.

_Возможно, через пару часов – навсегда._


End file.
